Double Trouble 1: Okina Kyodai
by Deliverer
Summary: James stood, the autumn breeze lightly blowing his Maxi-Coat, disappearing rays of the sun reflecting off his sunglasses. Months had passed since Attila and Hun went missing during a mission. No word had come from them since a week into it. "Why are you here?" Butch had wondered. James was silent. He was here because Hun had always been...
1. James

**Double Trouble 1: Okina Kyodai**

(A/N: First attempt at a Pokémon story, so hopefully I do it justice. Tips on improvement welcome. Primary characters are Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Tyson, Domino, Annie, Oakley, Attila, and Hun. If this story goes over well, future stories will come.)

James

James stood, the evening's autumn breeze lightly blowing at his Maxi-Coat and the disappearing rays of the sun reflecting off his sunglasses. He breathed on his palms and rubbed them together quickly, giving them some warmth. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, slipping them on over his hands. He looked up at the sky, darkening with both the night's ascent and the looming rainclouds of a coming storm. He shivered in the cold breeze and pulled his coat around himself tightly.

Meowth leapt up onto a rock nearby and gazed out over the area. "Pretty bare here," he remarked.

"Mmm hmm," James absently agreed.

Meowth looked curiously up at him. "Somethin' wrong, Jimmy?" Meowth questioned.

James was silent, thinking. It had been months since Attila and Hun had gone missing during a mission. There had been no word from them since a week into their assignment. Naturally, Giovanni was… concerned… In his concern, he had put a hold on all other missions and duties until he knew what had become of his missing agents. Currently every single Rocket-dan Team was on the job. They was no exception.

"They've been gone for too long," James murmured.

"So what? You and Jess hardly knew 'em," Meowth replied, scratching his ears and stretching. "If dey don't come back it's just one step closer to da boss's right-hand troop for _us_."

"Perhaps," James murmured. Still, it was sobering. If Attila and Hun could so easily vanish, what was to be said of _them_? When it came to prowess, only Annie and Oakley—not technically even Rocket Agents, though they had come to be exclusive to the organization—could compare; and even then only on a semi-regular basis. He and Jessie's skill varied considerably at best, depending on the situation and circumstances. Butch and Cassidy were just as sporadic in their talents.

He looked down. Attila and Hun had been the standard against which many a Team Rocket trainee had measured themselves. He had been amongst those, as had Jessie. The two were hardly many years older than they, and had hardly joined many years prior, but the reputation they had amassed in such a short span of time… It had been awe inspiring. He remembered when he had first met the two. Well, perhaps to say it had been the first time was something of a lie, for the first time he had met _one_ half of the duo was a great many years ago. Years he didn't care to look back on. He shook his head. He hadn't remembered, at the time, that he'd met one of them before, so to be fair he'd _thought_ it _was_ the first time he'd met them… And after leaning the truth, he was left to wonder how he could have ever forgotten...

 **Past**

He and Jessie had just returned from their test, the mission to steal the Red Snorlax which had, to their chagrin, in fact been a farce. However, it meant he and Jessie were now agents. Unfortunately, it also meant Butch and Cassidy were only a step behind them, having been named 'Agents in Training'. Regardless, they were all four beaming over their victory. Butch and Cassidy had gone to celebrate in their quarters. They could hardly go anywhere covered in bandages. He and Jessie took something of a sick satisfaction in knowing how much pain their rivals must have been in. It was slightly sadistic and slightly concerning, but they were too giddy to care.

He and Jessie had been chatting animatedly, grinning at each other proudly, when suddenly _they_ had been there. They had been there, standing on a porch and gazing at them. Attila was leaning on the railing watching intently. Hun, with arms folded, was regarding them with a cool interest. "Jessie," James hissed quickly.

Jessie paused and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened and she caught her breath. "Is that Attila and Hun?" she asked in disbelief. It _couldn't_ be. Why would one of Team Rocket's most legendary teams be paying _them_ any heed?

"It is!" Meowth excitedly exclaimed. "Oh boy, if dem's guys—or is Hun a female? I could never really tell—is interested in _us_ , we're in the front _door_!"

"Perhaps James and I, Meowth, but not you. I've heard Hun's views on Pokémon are quite… set. All Pokémon exist solely for the glory of Team Rocket and whatnot," Jessie said, warning Meowth down.

"What? Dat ain't fair!" Meowth sulked, brandishing his claws. "Why I oughta…"

"Careful, Meowth. While Hun may view Pokémon as servants, he _is_ fully aware of the extent of their intelligence," James warned. "At least that's what's rumored around the grapevine these days."

"How do you know Hun is male? _She_ could very well be a _female_ ," Jessie bit sharply.

"You're kidding," James dubiously said, looking doubtfully at Jessie.

She frowned at him. "What? Do you think no woman could reach that position?"

"I didn't say that!" James immediately defended, blushing and looking flustered.

"Who cares what that agent is or isn't? Guys, dey're headed dis way!" Meowth exclaimed with wide eyes, pointing. The two gasped, swiftly turning.

"What do we do?" James asked in alarm, eyes fearful.

"Keep calm, James, and let _me_ do the talking," Jessie insisted, covering his mouth. James nodded nervously.

PKMN

"So, you passed the test," Attila said to them.

"Aced it," Jessie replied, winking and fluffing her hair.

"If you had aced it, you would've been able to get the Snorlax out before time ran out," Hun stated in a voice that sounded feminine, but at the same time held masculine undertones. It was being disguised, James determined quickly. It was being disguised very, very well. Either that or Hun was a she for certain.

Jessie started, offended. "Well excuse _us_!" she said.

"It was hardly a remark meant to offend you," Hun calmly answered.

"Right. You four were the closest anyone's come since _us_ ," Attila said.

James found himself unable to keep his mouth shut in the presence of the duo. He looked very much up to Attila and Hun, you see. Many a Rocket Member did. "How far did you get?" he asked, eyes wide.

"We succeeded," Hun said.

"Huh?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said together, mouths dropping in shock.

"We succeeded," Hun simply repeated.

"With Annie and Oakley," Attila corrected.

"Yes, with Annie and Oakley," Hun agreed. "Though really it was more a mercy on our parts. They beat us there, but they were clueless as to what to do from that point. We overtook them. They knew they would lose, but regardless they fought for their position so that they very nearly conquered us, but ultimately we defeated them. Nonetheless, we were impressed. We offered to bring them with us. You know the rest."

"Hey Hun, you male or female?" Meowth questioned suddenly and directly, trying to puzzle it out.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James exclaimed in horror.

Hun cast the Scratch-Cat an icy look. "Does it matter whether I'm male of female? All that you need look at is my skill. What gender I am means little," Hun replied. Meowth started.

Hun and Attila turned to Jessie and James. "You two work pretty well together," Attila remarked. "Your team was impressive, Jessie. So was Cassidy's. We'll catch you around."

"Uh, y-y-yes, thank you," Jessie said, flustered and blushing and grinning. Attila and Hun nodded and walked passed.

 **Present**

James heard footsteps behind him and turned his head ever so slightly. Really only enough to show he acknowledged the other's presence. The figure came up next to him, also wearing sunglasses and a maxi-coat, and looked out over the horizon. "Botch," James simply said, nodding at his rival.

"You know my name. Say it," Butch bit coldly, glaring at James. James simply shrugged, saying no such thing. Butch let it go this time. "Tyson and Domino are in position. We just gotta wait for the signals from Jessie, Cassidy, Annie, and Oakley," Butch said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a drag and blew out a smoke stream absently.

James was quiet a long moment. Finally he asked, "Do you believe they're alive in there?"

Butch was quiet as they looked down at Team Plasma's base. After a long moment he replied, "Surprisingly yes… Huh, just shocked myself." He took another drag on the cigarette and the two waited patiently for the signal. There was silence. "What are we even doing here, James?" Butch questioned.

"How do you mean? James questioned.

"It's ain't like we're buddy, buddy with those two," Butch said, shrugging. "Least not Hun."

"We're a team. Teams stick together," James answered.

"Might be a good enough reason, sure, but there's more to your motive. We both know it," Butch said.

"Are you implying what I think you are?" James icily questioned, glaring at Butch.

"Nope," Butch answered. Catching James's surprised look, he smirked. "Surprised? You _should_ be. Normally I don't let an opportunity like this slide, but come on. Give me _some_ credit for observation. Know your enemy and all that there stuff. We both know what camp you're in. Straight as a stick in the mud. Course Hun could be female too, so I might be wrong. Maybe Hun _is_ the one you want." James smiled and chuckled. Butch offered him the cigarette. He put his hand up, flat out rejecting it. As if he would pollute his body with that. Bodies, temples, and the like. Butch shrugged and took another draw. "Damn it's cold out here."

"Enjoy it. It could be the last time you feel it," James warned.

"Could be," Butch agreed. "So, you gonna answer my question?" Butch asked.

"What question?" James asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid," Butch replied.

James was quiet. "Perhaps there _is_ more to it," he finally admitted, more to himself than to Butch. Butch caught the distant look in James's eyes and for once let it go. If James wanted to open up he would. If not, he wouldn't bother pressing. Not like he cared what was going on in his rival's head. But he _was_ curious as to the sudden behavior James was displaying. He'd been a lot more… solemn… since this whole thing started. Yes, solemn was the word. Honestly, it was sort of creeping Butch out. James's eyes fixed on Team Plasma's base as he remembered. Gods… so many _years_ ago…

 **Past**

It had been only days since he'd run away. In the dead of winter... In retrospect that had, perhaps, been the stupidest mistake he had ever made. There would probably be no other to rival it in future _either_. He was half frozen, sluggishly making his way through the bitterly cold streets of the region in which he'd arrived. He had come farther than one would have ever imagined a child of his only seven or eight years _could_. That was, in part, thanks to his Growlithe Growlie, whom he'd brought along. Luck, though, had run out.

James coughed violently and sneezed, shivering. Growlie whimpered, sensing his owner's despair and misery, sensing his cold. The Growlithe rubbed up close to him. James smiled tiredly, weakly, and petted his faithful Pokémon affectionately. "Not this time, Growlie. This time there's nothing you can do for me," James weakly said, voice raspy and hoarse from his coughing. He knew it was bad that he was getting tired. It was a sign of something. He wished he remembered what his tutors had called it. Hippo-something-or-other. It hardly mattered. The next moment his strength gave up and he collapsed with a sigh. Growlie yelped and began frantically barking and nuzzling him.

He hardly remembered what he said afterwards; some sort of goodbye, he realized. He saw that he was in front of a church too. The last soft words he murmured to his pet were something along the lines of, 'The angels have come for me'. Seconds later he was unconscious and slowly but surely freezing to death.

James lay still on the ground as Growlie howled and howled. He could sense the boy dying. Every second that passed was another second his master didn't have. He tried to warm him. He should be able to warm him! He was a fire Pokémon! …But he couldn't… Soon James would be drawing his last breath. Footsteps crunched towards them in the snow and the dark. Growlie quickly looked up. Approaching was the figure of a child perhaps only three, maybe four or so, years older than his master. The Pokémon couldn't tell if the child was male or female. The stranger paused, gazing down at James. Growlie whimpered and lay over his master's body, trying to warm him. Worriedly he licked master's face. James didn't even stir. The white haired—or silver haired, either worked—stranger drew out a Pokeball. The Growlithe growled warningly. This stranger intended to capture him, he realized immediately, but he wouldn't be an easy target. After a moment, though, the stranger tucked the Pokeball away and knelt next to James.

The stranger summarized James's predicament with a wary eye and felt the unconscious boy's face. It was cold and his lips were blue. Stranger felt for a pulse and found it still beating at a steady pace, though growing weak. The silver-haired stranger took off a coat and put it over James, then got James's arm over their shoulders and staggered up, supporting him. Stranger was likely only around twelve and so wasn't strong enough to carry master, but stranger wasn't deterred, carefully dragging master along.

PKMN

James's eyes flickered weakly open. He groaned softly and cringed in pain. He shivered. Was he dead? He sat carefully up and whimpered. "Move slowly," a voice said from nearby. James gasped in alarm and turned quickly. Sitting not far off was a person he'd never seen before.

"W-who are _you_?" James uncertainly asked.

"Nobody. Just the one who saved your life," the stranger replied.

"What's your name?" James persisted curiously.

The other glanced over. "Hun."

"Oh… I'm James," James greeted awkwardly. "Um, thank you?" Just then Growlie burst through the door happily barking. "Growlie!" James cheered, welcoming his friend with open arms as the dog leapt up onto his bed. Hun hardly paid attention say for to raise an incredulous eyebrow at James and the affection he was showering on a Pokémon. "Um, can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Go on," Hun replied.

"I… don't mean to sound rude, but are you a girl or a boy?" James asked, unable to determine his rescuer's gender.

His savior frowned dubiously then sighed. "Does it matter?" Hun asked.

"Well, no, except should you be a girl I would kiss your hand. Mommy says… said… that that's proper etiquette. If you are a boy I would shake your hand," James replied.

"Hmm, a rich boy then," Hun deduced.

James blushed in embarrassment. "Don't remind me," he groaned.

After a moment of summing James up, the other child rose from the desk and approached. Handing James some food and a juice box, Hun said, "Here. Eat something. Arceus knows how long you've gone without food." Eagerly and hungrily James devoured it, sharing some with Growlie too despite his ravenous hunger, Hun watching incredulously.

 **Present**

Eventually, in fact not long after being rescued, he'd learned Hun's gender. In time _all_ of Alpha Team had learned it, and some executives and Pierce.

 _"Has your question been answered?" little Hun asked when finally James had been given a sign as to the other's gender._

 _"_ _Yes," little James said, grinning._

Nevertheless, those who knew always played it gender neutral. It was a game—or possibly test, it wasn't clear—the agent had set up long ago that had persisted to this day. Perhaps trying to make a point. After all, what Hun had said long ago and repeated often was correct. At the end of the day, what did it matter? "Hun raised me more than my _parents_ did," James murmured.

"Excuse me?" Butch asked.

James inwardly cursed. He'd said that out loud. "Nothing," James replied. Butch raised a dubious eyebrow but let it go, continuing to smoke. James thought back to that time. Hun had nursed him back to health, he remembered. Oh how well he remembered… Hun would bring him food three times a day from goodness knew where, Hun would keep the hovel they'd bunkered down in warm and clean, Hun would bring him clothes, heck Hun had been the _definition_ of provider and care-giver… And when all was said and done, Hun had even taken him under a wing.

Back then James had thought it admirable, how well Hun seemed to know how to fend for themselves and for others… Now he saw how truly disturbing it was that the other _had_ … No child Hun's age should _ever_ have been able to know how to take care of themselves and others so well. So much like an adult... To this day he wondered as to Hun's past. Hun had never spoken of it, James had never asked. Likewise, James had never spoken to his own past and _Hun_ had never asked. Alluded to, yes, and on occasion pried a little, but never directly questioned it.

"I credit part of the man I am today to Hun," James murmured to Butch. It wouldn't hurt, after all, to open up just a _little_ bit. Perhaps one day Butch would do the same. His rival's own roots were much a mystery. Many of Team Rocket's members' stories were a mystery. Plus he didn't need to elaborate on his statement. Butch wouldn't press. Perhaps his rival had already guessed. Butch was far more clever than he ever let on. Almost genius in fact, in some areas.

"Go figure," Butch replied, not bothering to look over. James shot him an annoyed glare but let it go. To most Butch's tone would seem disinterested. Unfortunately, James had the pleasure—rather displeasure—of 'knowing his enemy', so to speak. Butch was very much listening, and he was very much interested. James looked ahead again.

 _Hun had pressed him to be so much more than he ever thought he could be…_

 **Past**

James and Hun raced from a store in a mad dash, the shopkeeper following them with face purple in rage. He brandished a very sharp looking meat cleaver too, so little James was terrified out of his head. Little Hun seemed unmoved and as calm as ever. James was much smaller than his companion. Hun seemed to move so much faster! This scared James even more. Hun was starting to leave him behind, and his friend wasn't even turning around to check if he was still _close_!

"Hun! Okina kyodai*, wait for me, _please_!" James pled, hurrying to try and keep up to the older child.

"If I slow down for you, otouto*, how will you ever get better?!" Hun called back at the younger. James, looking nervous, swallowed then tried to steel himself, eyes narrowing in determination and jaw setting. After all, he needed to win the approval of his kyodai. James sped up and managed to come alongside Hun. Hun nodded at him approvingly and sped up more. James looked after Hun in dismay. Didn't his kyodai see he couldn't keep up?! There was only so much his eight year old body could do compared to Hun's ten to twelve year old body.

The next thing James knew, Hun had vanished and _he_ was running blindly with no idea as to where to go or why or how. "Hun! Okina kyodai! Okina kyodai!" he screamed desperately, hoping Hun would come back. He turned a corner and slid to a stop, gasping. It was a dead end, and the wall he had to get over to escape was too high for him to reach or jump!

"There you are!" the man with the cleaver angrily shouted. James spun in terror, eyes wide and skin pale. Terrified, he backed against the wall as the person approached. Tears of frustration, anger, sadness, and fear burned in his eyes. He shrivelled down. The man was going to chop him into little pieces! At least that's what his then young and wild imagination told him. The man had no intentions of doing any such thing, of course, but given the brandished cleaver, the purple face, and the sheer rage… Needless to say, James's childhood imaginings could only perceive death.

"I'm sorry!" James screamed desperately.

"You're coming with me!" the man yelled, enraged. He lunged, cleaver still in hand, and James screamed, shielding his face with his arms. He wanted to collapse into tears, but Hun wouldn't do that. Hun would be strong and brave. He wanted to be like his kyodai, but he just couldn't! Hun… Hun had left him alone… Hun had forgotten him just like his parents forgot him and everyone else!

All at once James felt something seize the back of his shirt and lift him up. The man with the cleaver gave an exclamation of surprise and James gasped. Suddenly he was safe. He looked quickly up. Hun was there! "Hun-sama!" James exclaimed, launching himself into Hun's arms shivering.

"James-chan, after all this time you still think I would so easily leave you?" Hun seriously chastised, frowning at the younger child.

James bowed his head slightly ashamedly. He should have known better. "I'm sorry, I was just so scared," he said.

"You think I wasn't? Everyone feels fear, James; the trick is not to let it rule you," Hun said.

"But I can't help it! Not everyone handles fear in the same ways!" James insisted.

"Perhaps not, but in the darkest and direst of situations, I know you'll come through," Hun assured. "Trust yourself and understand that I'll always be nearby to catch you should you fall." James nodded understandingly. Hun nodded back. Quickly the two disappeared, vanishing from the eyes of their pursuers.

 **Present**

"Cass and Jess are in position," Butch said, having just received their signal.

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked over. "We still need Annie and Oakley," he pointed out.

"They'd better hurry it up. It's gettin' cold," Butch said, rubbing his arms as he shivered in the cool night air. Didn't help that it was damp out too. Just then the signal beeped. "Right on time," Butch said, smirking. "Annie and Oakley are ready… You know, some of us might not make it out. You prepared for death?"

"No," James admitted openly. "But for the good of Team Rocket!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure; the good of Team Rocket," Butch less enthusiastically said. Honestly, he was doing this because he'd been directly ordered. It wasn't in any way voluntary on _his_ part… Okay, maybe part of it was, but ultimately that part was only a sense of duty, he told himself. "Let's go," Butch said, starting forward.

"Right," James agreed, following.

* * *

* Okina Kyodai - Big Sibling

* Otouto - Little Brother


	2. Hun

Hun

Hun sat in the cell, head resting against the wall. The doors opened and Attila cried out in pain as their captors thrust him inside, doubtless after yet another bout of torture. That meant it would be Hun's turn soon enough. The agent glanced at Attila and inwardly winced, though outwardly appeared unmoved. Attila could hardly move. It was obvious bones had been broken, and there was quite a bit of blood. No doubt he'd fought back. He always did, to his detriment. Hun rose and approached him, kneeling and helping Attila stagger over to the bench.

"Did you say anything?" Hun asked.

"That's the first thing you can say to me?" Attila dubiously asked, voice laced with pain. "Here I thought I was your friend."

"You are. You should have talked," Hun said.

"This coming from the one who would crack open the cyanide capsule in their tooth before they said anything?" Attila asked. "Death before dishonor and all that."

"What I would do is not what you should feel obliged to do," Hun replied. "Next time talk… Should they bring you back in a body bag, I would never forgive myself..."

"Wow… That's got to be the most caring thing you've ever said to _anyone_ ," Attila replied as he raised an eyebrow, vaguely surprised.

"There was another, once upon a time…" Hun mused aloud, thinking back. Attila raised an eyebrow but didn't press.

 **Past**

James was being brave, Hun had to admit. The child watched with something akin to admiration. It was rare that Hun was impressed by _anyone_ , but James… The young boy was not overly impressive in any way, yet there was something about him that just stood out. "Growlie, you need to go home now. Mumsy and daddy need you _there_. You can't come with me. Not this time. Growlie whimpered and vehemently shook his head, refusing to go. "Please, Growlie, don't make this harder than it has to be!" James pled, suddenly sobbing and hugging his Pokémon close.

"Growl, growlithe!" Growlie howled.

"I-I w-won't be-be gone f- _forever_ , Growlie. I'll come back one day, I promise!" James wept, clinging onto his pet as if the Growlithe were his lifeline. What was so impressive about this sorry sentimental display, some might ask? Simple. The love and the bond this boy shared with his Pokémon was unlike anything Hun had ever _seen_. If he only tried, James could perhaps one day become a master trainer. One of the very best in fact… And honestly, little had ever touched Hun before… This goodbye was actually managing to nip at emotions the young one had long buried away… What was being witnessed here was so different from what the child was used to. The child who had never seen Pokémon as anything more than tools that could be used to one's advantage. Now James was challenging all Hun had ever known. James had been the first and _only_ one to make Hun feel such a thing so easily… "So long, Growlie. I'll miss you so much!" the young boy brokenly called. Growlie howled, refusing to leave, but James sobbed, wiping his eyes, and raced away. Swiftly Hun followed him, the two leaving the howling and devastated Growlithe behind.

"James-chan!" Hun called after the younger one. Catching him quickly, Hun turned him around hugging him tightly.

James sobbed against Hun's chest. "I-I'm a-all al-alone now! Growlie has been with me through everything and now… now I have no one!" he wailed miserably.

"Ototo, you have _me_ … You have me…" Hun promised calmly. "I won't leave you. I'll always be here, I promise…"

"You-you will?" James vulnerably asked.

"I will. Forever," Hun vowed. James buried himself against Hun tightly.

 **Present**

Unfortunately, just as James had been the first to make Hun feel pity, the first to make the agent feel protective, and the first ever accepted as a companion and friend, he had also been the first to make Hun break a promise… That hadn't come until some years later, true enough, but nonetheless it had come; and Hun regretted that it had to this day…

Attila laid back, willing the pain to stop. His partner could do little to help him without anything to use, and Attila would only end up hurt more if Hun attempted to bind the arm with what little was here. "It's gotten worse over time, the 'interrogation' sessions. This is the roughest they've ever been. The torturers are men. You might want to drop your little gender neutral game and favor a feminine role. Maybe it'll get you some leniency," Attila wryly remarked. "Maybe they won't be so rough."

"Attila, were I to favor the feminine role it would only ensure I suffered all the more," Hun replied.

"Why?" Attila asked. Hun gave him a look. Attila caught on, eyes widening. "Oh god!" he exclaimed in horror, looking appalled.

"Precisely. The torture would only be that much worse," Hun said. There was a pause as the agent thought a moment. "You all fear for me… Don't… I may seem to others delicate, but trust me… I've been hurt before... Very badly... I'm not afraid of pain, nor of death…"

Attila looked over at his partner, curiosity and worry in his eyes. Hun wouldn't elaborate, though, he knew that all too well. It was as much Hun's weakness as it was Hun's strength. "They're going to break you like a twig," he said to his friend. The other was quiet. They would see. Hun could bend as far as a blade of grass in the wind, but break? That was another story. Hadn't yet at least. Not completely.

 **Past**

Hun watched, eyes reflecting worry, as James deteriorated. The older child felt the younger's forehead and inwardly winced. James was burning up. If the two of them didn't get proper medical attention soon… Hun sighed in frustration, drawing a hand through white hair, eyes troubled. They would never make it in time attempting to move James to the hospital on foot. Not from here… Hun had no other choice. No other choice but to go back _there_ …

"James-chan? James, can you hear me?" Hun asked.

James moaned and his eyes weakly flickered open. "Hun…?" he weakly asked. "Okina kyodai, I feel cold… And sick… I want mommy and daddy…" Tears were welling in the little one's eyes. Hun knew that wasn't a desire that could be fulfilled. James had never spoken before of his parents and his home, so Hun couldn't bring him back to them… But the older knew a place the two of them could go… Hun didn't want to go there. It was the _last_ place the child wanted to go… But it would mean James's life if nothing was done...

Gently Hun reached out and brushed away ototo's tears and pushed his eyes closed. "You'll be alright, James. I promise… I won't let anything happen to you…" James struggled to stay awake but soon gave up, falling asleep once more. Hun feared that this time he wouldn't wake up, but the boy was a surprisingly determined fighter if he needed to be. Nonetheless, it wasn't a risk the older one was willing to take, and Hun was willing to take many. The life of little brother, though, was not a stake the child was going to gamble with. "I won't let anything happen to you…" Hun softly repeated.

PKMN

Hun pulled the younger child along in a wagon. There would have been no way James could have been carried all the way to the destination without the aid of that mode of transportation. The older child paused in front of a house, eyes reflecting stress and confusion. Swiftly, though, these feelings were forced back and Hun knocked. After a moment the door opened. There stood a man. He blinked down at the duo in shock. "Hun," he said in a mix between surprise and anger. "Well, well, well, look who decided to come back."

"I've come back not by choice but by necessity, Daniel," Hun answered coolly, pulling the wagon forward and uncovering James. Concern laced the child's expression as she, or he, gazed down at James. "He is sick… He may be dying… He needs help. You can provide it, I can't."

The man chuckled darkly. "My services come at a price. You know that," he replied.

"I realize it…" Hun quietly answered, looking down at the ground. "I'll pay it, but as long as I live and breathe you won't touch a hair on James's head. Do what you will with me, but James is off limits."

"If you insist, Hun," the man darkly said, thumbing the older child's cheek gently. Hun harrumphed and pulled the wagon inside.

PKMN

Hun watched James stirring. It was about time. James's eyes flickered weakly open. "H-Hun, wh-where are we?" he questioned weakly.

"Somewhere where you'll get better," Hun replied. "And the minute you do, we're leaving."

"Why?" James questioned, uncertainty coming to his eyes on noting the distressed glint in Hun's, which the other quickly hid away.

"Little brother, I will die to keep you safe. Know that. When I say we have to go, we have to go. I won't let the bad man hurt you ever," Hun replied.

"What bad man?" James asked. Hun just shook his, or her, head and left.

PKMN

"I'm going to break you like a twig!" the man, Daniel, grabbing Hun's arms and raising the child high up into the air, furiously screamed.

"You won't touch my little brother!" Hun defiantly shouted.

"I know you aren't his blood-sibling, don't play it like you are," Daniel replied with a smirk. "For your sake, Hun, you'll let me have your friend."

"I'll die first," Hun growled.

"You'll change your mind," the man stated dangerously, none too gently bringing the little one into a room. Hun cried out.

James watched uncertainly from hiding. He was worried. What happened to Hun in the room, he wondered curiously? Hun always said not to ask and not to go. Perhaps he should look anyway, but then Hun said that if he ever did he would be disemboweled through his mouth and have his brains pulled out from his nose like the Egyptians did to their mummies… James slipped away before he could be noticed and went back to bed, but concern was in his eyes. He didn't like the way the man took Hun away. Hun always got a distressed look in the eyes before hiding it, which was strange because Hun didn't _get_ distressed, so whenever it happened James became worried. It meant something was happening that was very bad and he really wished he knew what.

James listened carefully. Sometimes he tried to hear what they talked about in that bedroom. Maybe they argued and that was why Hun didn't like to be here even though Daniel provided for them. He never could, though. He wanted to stay up until Hun came back. Maybe he could ask Hun questions and this time his big sibling would answer for once. He tried to stay awake, but slowly his eyes began to shut.

Just then he heard the bedroom door creaking. He peeked an eye open and saw Hun silently enter, looking to be in pain and not walking steady. Maybe Hun had gotten hurt? "Okina kyodai, did you fall?" James questioned worriedly, sitting up.

He heard Hun whisper something under the breath, and sharply the older one's eyes fell on him. James blinked obliviously. After a moment, Hun said, "You should be sleeping, James."

"I was worried. Did he spank you?" James asked.

Hun visibly shivered, an appalled look crossing her, or his, face before fading. After a moment of thinking up an answer, the other replied, "Yes, he did…"

"Was it because of me? Did I do something to make him angry?" James questioned worriedly. "Did he want to punish me but you took the blame? I don't want you to take the blame. I can accept the consequences for my actions if I break the rules. You don't have to take my punishments for me. _I_ can take them," James insisted to his friend.

"You can't and you won't!" Hun shot sharply. James blinked up at the other in shock. Hun quickly recovered. "I'm sorry, James-kun. It's just… It had nothing to do with you… Not in that sense… You did nothing wrong, little brother. Neither of us did…"

"Then why did he bring you into the room?" James questioned.

Hun's eyes tightly closed, then opened again falling on James. "We were only talking, James… We were only talking…" the other finally said.

"About what?" James asked.

"It was nothing, little brother. Go to sleep," Hun replied, crawling swiftly into bed and shutting off.

"But…" James began.

"Goodnight, James," Hun said firmly. James blinked blankly, uncertain, then looked at the covers. He lay back down, deciding not to pursue the matter. He sensed that Hun wouldn't speak of it anymore.

 **Present**

"Hey Hun? You think Giovanni will… will bother trying to send out a rescue party for us?" Attila wondered, uncertainty tinging his tone.

"Yes," Hun answered. "Yes…"

"Annie and Oakley, hopefully. And Tyson and Domino," Attila mused.

"Butch and Cassidy as well… And Jessie and James…" Hun added.

"They'll just get us killed all the quicker," Attila dryly said.

"You know that isn't so… You know what they have the potential to do…" Hun replied.

"Methinks you're putting too much faith in Jessie and James," Attila said.

"I'm not…" Hun assured. "James and Jessie will come through."

"What makes you so sure? I mean Jessie, maybe, but James?" Attila dubiously asked.

"I would put my trust in James before I would put it even in Oakley," Hun replied.

"Are you nuts?" Attila asked.

"No… Just trust me. He learned from one of the best," Hun replied. James would come through. He always had…

 **Past**

They hadn't yet remembered each other, Hun and James, but their teams had been put together on a mission. It was primarily Jessie and James's quest, but the level of job was above what they were slated to do, and so Hun and Attila had been personally asked by Giovanni to keep an eye on how the trio did and give a full report on their return. Naturally they had done what their boss said without question. Jessie glowered at Attila and Hun's backs. "We don't need babysitters," she complained to James and Meowth.

"I wonder why Giovanni decided to have Attila and Hun accompany us as supervisors," James mused.

"Hope we didn't get on de boss's _bad_ side," Meowth nervously remarked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"They may not be supervisors at _all_. Maybe dey're supposed ta be de…" he began. Meowth swallowed nervously and finished, "…executioners." Jessie and James stiffened, paling.

Instantly they clung to each other and wailed, "We're too fabulous to die!"

"Hey, will you three hurry up and get your butts in gear?! Get over here!" Attila called back at them. They swallowed nervously and reluctantly obeyed, still holding each other's hands as Meowth perched on James's shoulders shivering.

"Act as if this is any other mission. Perhaps we can still redeem ourselves," Jessie said to them.

"Um, Attila-sama, Hun-sama, did Giovanni happen to—oh I don't know—ask you to ki…" James began.

Jessie quickly covered his mouth, sending him a scathing and warning glare. James had no tact in matters like this. Quickly she continued, "Did he tell you why you were coming along with us? Was he disappointed in something, perhaps?"

"He told us to take care of business so that's what's going to happen. Don't try getting out of it," Attila replied.

"Take care of business?!" James exclaimed in terror as he, Jessie, and Meowth sweat-dropped, shivering. "We're doomed!" he exclaimed.

"You needn't worry. Only one of you will go," Hun said.

"O-o-one? Wh-which one? Wh-what did whoever it is _do_?" Meowth asked.

"It's hardly your place to ask questions, Scratch-Cat," Hun said.

"Then _we'll_ ask _for_ him! What he said," Jessie demanded in panic.

Hun gave her a cold look then answered, "Be patient. Wait and see."

PKMN

They were at rest now. Tomorrow morning they would reach their destination… wherever that might be… Attila was snoring in his tent, as was Meowth. Jessie was on watch. James and Hun were by the fire, Hun stoking it and James watching nervously. "Excuse me, senpai…" James cautiously began.

Hun looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Senpai? Well, _that's_ certainly a new one. What is it you wish to know, kohai?"

"Out of curiosity, who is it that will…" James swallowed. "…go?" he finished.

Hun raised an eyebrow at the younger one's behavior, then answered, "Jessie."

"Jessie?!" James exclaimed in terror, eyes filling with fear and worry and alarm and protectiveness. "No, I won't let you!"

Hun started, looking at him oddly. "Excuse me?" the agent asked after a moment.

"I-I…" James began, but he found nowhere to go from there. "There is no better agent than Jessie, I swear it! She could be the best of the best if not for me, and I would vouch for her a thousand times over! Jessie doesn't deserve to go, Hun! She's too good for that! Please, let me take her place."

"You put yourself down too much, James," Hun remarked.

"Let me go in her place," James insisted again.

Hun raised an eyebrow at James. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he wished to come to enhance his own abilities? Hun tossed the stick that was being using to stir the fire into the blaze. Folding hands in front of mouth, Hun thought. After a moment the agent asked, "Are you sure about this?"

James swallowed nervously, looking painfully down and closing his eyes tightly. He looked back up, resolve renewed, and answered, "I am."

Hun was silent. Finally, arms crossing, the agent sat up straight. "Very well. Tomorrow you will come with me." James swallowed nervously and nodded.

PKMN

Tomorrow seemed to come all too soon. James had hardly gotten a wink of sleep the previous night. He hardly cared. It wouldn't matter soon anyway… Soon enough they arrived at their destination and began scouting it out. "No Twerps in sight," Meowth informed.

"Good, no one to stop our plans," Jessie said, smirking. "Err, what are the plans, exactly?" she questioned Attila and Hun nervously, boldness suddenly vanishing.

"This is the end of the line," Hun replied. Jessie, James, and Meowth clung to each other in fear. "One of you is coming with me down into the building. Attila will take the other two to the yard to wait for my return and tie up a few things. From there we will see."

"Dey're gonna make us dig de grave of de one gettin' _executed_! Oh cruel, harsh world," Meowth whispered to Jessie and James.

"James, you're coming with me," Hun stated.

Jessie and Meowth gasped in horror. James swallowed, nodded, then went to rise. "James, don't go!" Jessie pled, holding his hand and trying to pull him back down. "We'll figure a way out of this! Team Rocket always _does_!"

James jerked roughly free. "No!" he said. She fell back, startled. Jessie blinked up at him in shock. "No… Not this time, Jessica…" Jessie and Meowth's eyes quivered with tears. James smiled bravely at them, "Oh Jessie, Meowth, everything will be fine. Don't worry about me…"

Attila and Hun were watching on in confusion. "Wow… Lot of drama for an infiltrate, spy, hack, and steal mission," Attila remarked to Hun.

Hun shrugged and looked back at James. "James, it's time to go," the agent said. James nodded numbly and smiled reassuringly down at Jessie and Meowth.

He began walking away when Jessie and Meowth leapt forward, grabbing his ankles now full out weeping. "No, not James! Take _me_!" Jessie pled.

"Jimmy boy's too good for dis sinful Earth!" Meowth wailed.

"What are you _babbling_ about?" Attila asked, more than a little weirded out by the display.

"James doesn't deserve to die, he doesn't!" Jessie insisted.

"Die?" Hun asked blankly. "This mission is hardly so dangerous… Unless, of course, we're caught… But then that's what cyanide capsules are for."

"Don't play dat game wit us! We know what you was sent for!" Meowth hissed.

"What, pray tell, were we _sent_ for?" Attila questioned, put out.

"You were sent to execute one of us, of course!" Jessie replied.

" _Excuse_ me?" Attila asked.

"Ah. That explains quite a bit," Hun remarked. The drama, the reactions, James's questions, the nervousness… everything, basically.

"You mean you weren't sent to execute us?" Jessie hopefully asked.

"No! _Heck_ to the no!" Attila replied.

"I simply needed a companion to accompany me inside and watch my back. Attila severely lacks any modem of stealth, and even if he possessed it his bulk makes it near impossible for him to slip through vents or into areas not easily accessed by conventional means. My intention was to take you along, Jessie, but James volunteered to go in your place. I now see _why_."

"James, you did that for _me_?" Jessie asked, visibly touched. No one had _ever_ done something like that for her before, offer to take her place when death was supposedly the outcome.

"Of course I did, Jessie. How could I do anything else?" James asked, taking her hands.

"Oh James!" Jessie exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Jessie!" James replied, holding her back.

They burst into tears. "We're going to live!" they exclaimed together.

"Let's hear it for de boss, Attila, and Hun!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Please don't. We have no time and a tight schedule. James, as this is supposed to be primarily yours and Jessie's mission, lead the way. I will observe and step in should the situation call for it," Hun said.

"Yes sir! Ma'am! You!" James replied, saluting. Hun's eyes rolled.

PKMN

Hun and James slinked through the building quietly. "Are you ready?" Hun asked him in a murmur.

James swallowed then nervously nodded. "Ready as I _can_ be," he replied. "Um… I was hoping you would take the lead for this part. We're a little… unprepared, given the misunderstanding."

Hun nodded in consent. "Very well. Try not to fall behind," the agent stated. Swiftly Hun leapt out of the vent, landing on the ground. James nimbly followed. Hun set off at a fast pace. James fought to keep up, determined not to fall behind. Hun pulled up a hologram image of the building. "This room here is our destination," the agent stated.

"Roger," James replied.

"Once there we disable the traps and cameras then grab the Pokeballs in this room here," Hun continued, pointing out a vault-like room.

"Understood," James said, nodding. The senior agent began pulling off a series of complex maneuvers, likely inspired of parkour, to reach the destination. In seconds Hun had lost James. The agent thought about going back but decided against it. James knew where to go. He'd arrive in his own time, plus it would be good practice for him. If James wasn't there in ten minutes, Hun would go back to find him. Reaching the room and looking furtively around, Hun entered noiselessly.

"There you are. I thought I was far behind," a voice said. Hun started and spun, eyes widening. James was already _there_?!

"James?" the older said in shock.

"I've disabled the alarms and I'm working on the cameras and other security," James informed, turning back to the computer. Hun blinked in shock, stunned. "Hun?" James asked, uncertainty coming to his eyes as he uncomfortably shifted. Had he done something wrong?

To his surprise Hun smirked. Hun actually _smirked_. Which was a miracle in and of itself. It was a brief, flickering smirk, but a smirk nonetheless. "I must say, I'm quite impressed. I didn't honestly think you were up for this job."

James started then grinned, crossing his arms. He'd just been praised! By _Hun_ of all people! "Not quite as pathetic as you all thought, am I?" he said.

"I never claimed I thought you to be pathetic. How did you manage?" Hun asked.

"When I was younger someone once said to me, 'If I slow down for you, how will you ever get faster?'" James replied. Hun started, expression becoming a look of shock. "Their words stayed with me to this day. Most of their lessons did, and I apply them whenever they come to mind, or try to… They pushed me to be more than I ever believed I could be…" Smile falling, he added, "I only wish I could remember who they were… They were a big sibling to me… a senpai… Much like I sometimes wish you and Attila would be for me and Jessie." Not that they ever would, Attila and Hun were probably above that, but still.

Hun blinked. After a moment the agent replied, "Your okina kyodai and you were running from a man that you both had just stolen from to feed yourselves… and I believe your senpai's words to you were, 'If I slow down for you, otouto, how will you ever get better?'"

PKMN

James started, looking quickly at the other. "How did you…?" he began, confused. His cut off, eyes lighting up in realization. He looked at Hun numbly. "Hun… It was… it was _you_?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. It _must_ have been. I've said those words to no other," Hun stated, trying to remember. "Arceus… I had long forgotten what the name of that little boy was… It was too painful to remember…" the agent muttered only partly to James.

"Painful?" James asked, eyes quivering slightly.

"I thought he had died, and had he survived, the life I saw him living was not one worth existing in," Hun answered.

Before Hun could react, James was suddenly enveloping the agent in a bear hug. "It's you! It's really you!" he excitedly said, practically jumping up and down in his glee. Hun blinked blankly before putting arms around James gently, unsure how else to react. "You're here. You're still alive! I've-I've missed you so much, okina kyodai…" James mumbled, voice breaking slightly.

Hun was quiet. "And I you, otouto… And I you…" the agent finally answered, embrace tightening.

 **Present**

The cell door was unlocked and Hun's eyes opened, looking to the ones who had just entered. Their sights were set on the white-haired agent. They seized Hun roughly, dragging their prisoner to his, or her, feet. Attila sat up, immediately defensive and ready to fight to help his friend despite his injuries. Hun waved him down and Attila, though reluctant, stopped, worry in his eyes. Roughly they dragged Hun from the cell and brought the agent to the 'torture chamber', as Attila and Hun had dubbed it. An archaic term for an archaic form of interrogation.

They threw Hun up against a wall and shackled the agent's wrists. A whip was brought out and Hun hissed in pain as they began lashing. Whipping was hardly what Hun considered brutal torture. Unfortunately, it was only a warm-up. They had much more in store. The only way to endure was to get lost in thought, and even that was iffy. A particularly violent blow landed, ripping through flesh and muscle. Hun bit back a cry. If ever they got out of this, the agent mentally promised to be much more proactive in settling persona affairs. Of course then again there was little Hun had to give and even fewer people to bequeath anything to. Say for Attila and Oakley there was only one other...

Hun's eyes closed as the agent thought back. It wasn't long ago that James had been promised an inheritance alongside Attila, Hun's only friend, and Oakley, for whom Hun had deep respect and admiration… Perhaps even affection… The agent had yet to put that in writing, however. Hun had been cut short in settling those affairs just prior to this mission…

 **Past**

James watched curiously as Hun was writing on some papers, preparing for the next mission. It was supposedly quite a dangerous one. James bit into an apple, continuing to observe.

"I've decided that you will be an inheritor along with Attila and Oakley should I not return alive," Hun suddenly said.

James nearly choked on the piece of apple, and in fact almost had to give himself the Heimlich Maneuver to get it out. " _Excuse_ me?!" he demanded, shocked at this. He'd known the mission was dangerous, but _this_ dangerous?

"I have said it once, there is no need for me to repeat it again," Hun replied.

"Surely this mission of yours and Attila's isn't so _deadly_ ," James said.

"Death befalls us all, sometimes in the most unexpected of ways. People die, James; young, old, healthy, weak. Who can predict their dying day? The safest of events can become deadly in a second," Hun said.

James was quiet a long moment. After a time he said, "I couldn't ask for anything from you… I already _have_ everything I could possibly want back home, at Nanny and Pop-Pop's, or in Jessie and Meowth."

"You're weak and sentimental," Hun replied, taking something from out of a pocket and holding it out to the young man. James caught his breath, eyes widening in shock. Hun inwardly smirked at the reaction. When they had been children, James had loved this small and precious jewel encrusted Flaming Motres made of gold, precious stones inlaid in it. It hung on a platinum and silver chain and James adored it. He was speechless. What could be _said_? "Should I die, this becomes yours," Hun declared, tucking it away. "If I can give you nothing else you don't already have, I will give you this." The agent turned back to the papers and James remained stunned, rooted to the spot.

"Hun, we have to go!" Attila exclaimed, opening the door. "Something's come up."

"Humph, I haven't had time to finish," Hun murmured. Attila's partner rose, leaving the papers behind, and turned to the still stunned and now concerned James. After a moment the agent placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry for us… What will be will be. It won't be anyone's fault but our own." With that Hun left with Attila, James watching helplessly and uncomfortably after them. The rest was history.

 **Present**

After what seemed to be hours of gruelling and progressively worse torture, they finally thrust the badly beaten, bloodied, and injured Hun to the ground, barely conscious. Hun was hardly aware of Attila calling in alarm, "Hun!" The agent was hardly aware of Attila spewing curses and threats at Team Plasma as he seized the bars of the cell door and shook them viciously.

Hun weakly rose to hands and knees, willing back a wave of nausea. "Enough, Attila… You will only make things worse."

Attila turned, alarmed, and returned to his friend's side. "Oh Arceus… You need help bad," he said. The injuries were worse than first thought then, Hun realized. If Attila was showing this amount of concern, wasn't teasing in the slightest, and was actually saying medical attention was needed, it was serious. Hun was vaguely aware of Team Plasma guards murmuring worriedly that the torturers had gone overboard and they weren't sure of something. Of what? Oh yes, they weren't sure the Rocket would make it. Well, said Rocket was managing fine for the present.

"Oh Arceus… Dammit, we have to get you help. Hey! Hey, my partner needs medical attention in here!" Attila called frantically. Not that he believed Team Plasma would bother, but surely not _every_ operative in it was a psychopath or sociopath. After a moment the guards came to the door and peered in. They murmured to each other then looked back at Attila.

"We can't. You and your friend just happened to kill our doctor during your infiltration. Attila's heart dropped. Karma sucked, he decided. It sucked big time. He supposed it was only a matter of time before things started to even out and they began paying for their crimes, but man, not like _this_.

"Then find some other guy!" Attila insisted. "Let my partner go, if nothing else! I'll stay, just let Hun leave and get help!"

"Leave you behind? That would be the day," Hun murmured. Attila looked at the other, anguish in his eyes. Hun harrumphed, not about to leave Attila behind. The last time Hun had left someone behind, the agent had regretted it forever more…


	3. Many Years Ago

Many Years Ago…

(A/N: I probably should have put this at the start, but better late than never I suppose. This story contains pretty touchy subject matter. It may even elicit a **trigger** **warning**. Apologies in advance if it does.)

"Sir, it's a beautiful day out. Can we please go on a picnic today? Please, please, please," James begged while the man was playing his regular 'dress-up' game with them. James more so than Hun. James looked fairly girly, but more needed to be added to put him on Hun's level, Hun knew. The older scoffed in disgust.

"Aren't you having fun _here_ , James? Am I boring you? What, am I not fun enough for you? You've hurt my feelings," the man, Daniel, replied, putting James through a mini guilt trip. Soft touch James was, he immediately felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I never meant to hurt your feelings!" James insisted. He was afraid the man would punish Hun again for his mistake. He didn't like that Hun kept taking punishments for him. "I'm not bored. I'll stay. I'm sorry." Hun inwardly willed James not to apologize to this man. The man finished putting James—completely oblivious to what was truly happening to him—in a dress. Hun scowled darkly. The older knew why this 'caretaker' did such things… "It's just so nice out, and we haven't been outside for weeks," James persisted. For that Hun was partially glad, because you see, though naïve James was no fool. The boy was beginning to get a sense the something wasn't right. Of course he'd had that feeling for some time, but only recently was he beginning to clue into just _how_ not right it was… Hun praised the younger child inwardly.

The man frowned, looking angry a moment before masking it and smirking. "Very well. On one condition. You, my little china doll, must do something for me…" he replied.

"What is it?" James questioned. "Help you pick up the toys Hun never lets me see?"

"Yes," the man answered, smiling. Hun, feeling close to vomiting from rage and disgust, lost control and surged forward without hesitation, immediately attacking the man viciously in front of the horrified James!

Roughly Hun fought the man out of the little room and grabbed a knife, attempting to stab him. Murder burned in the child's eyes. The much bigger, much more powerful, much more experienced, and much older man seized the blade, however, and pulled it away. Hun leapt back, scowling at him. "I'll kill you if you touch him, Daniel," the child evenly threatened.

The man, scowling angrily, roared, "Not if I kill you first!"

Hun's lips curled in a scowl. "Stop!" James insisted desperately from the door. Hun and the man, Daniel, turned sharply to him. "I just wanted to go on a picnic, but I wouldn't have asked if I'd known you two would try and hurt each other! I just wanted to go outside!" he screamed, almost hysterical.

Hun quickly went to him, placing hands on the young boy's shoulders. "James!" the older firmly said, trying to draw the boy out of his hysteria. James was breathing quickly but at least had stopped struggling and avoiding eye contact. He blinked up at Hun, sniffing back tears. "Little brother, you will have your picnic… This wasn't your fault, James-kun… This is something else entirely." Hun turned to the man and half pled half ordered, "Give him this. No strings attached… Just give him this…"

The man glared coldly at Hun. Finally Daniel replied, "Very well… but I will be speaking to you about what I get in return for being so benevolent."

"What else is new?" Hun replied icily.

PKMN

Soon Daniel was driving them towards a beautiful clearing in the forest that was not far from the Swamplands. James was excited, grinning. He wanted to explore the marshes. He wouldn't let Hun know that, though. Hun would only refuse to let him go off alone. He grinned at Hun, but his grin fell. Kyodai didn't look excited. Kyodai looked distant and ponderous. James looked down. He wished his big sibling was more excited. It was no fun if he was having fun and Hun wasn't.

Hun noted James's changed demeanor and sighed. The child turned to James and offered a smirk, eyes glittering in excitement… Of course that excitement came from thinking of all the ways they could finally escape from the man and be free. In the forest the man wouldn't find them, they only had to run… But that was wishful thinking, no more and no less… Daniel always found them… The excitement faded, but the older child was sure to turn away from James, who was now grinning again in relief, before the younger could see the change.

The car pulled to a stop and the trio went into the meadow. Daniel spread out a picnic blanket and put down the basket, removing the food from it. All of it was either processed or packaged, haphazardly heated up and tossed together with some junk foods that had no sustenance whatsoever. "Don't be shy, children. Eat up," he cooed to them. Hun had watched carefully as Daniel packed the less than impressive lunch, wanting to be sure the man didn't try and slip anything into the meal. He hadn't, so there was no need to worry about James in that regard, but just in case precautions had been taken. Hun knew how to make food, it was self-taught, so making James something better and much more healthy than this… processed garbage, hadn't been a problem.

James looked over the food dubiously. Hun reached into the basket and brought out a lunch that actually looked like real food. The older slipped it over to James, who grinned happily. Hun had packed him food! He looked up at his okina kyodai gratefully, then frowned in confusion. Why didn't Hun have one too? "Senpai, where is yours?" James asked.

"Kohai, I like the food already here," Hun lied. The truth was that the last of the decent ingredients in the house had been used up to make James this meal. James smirked, nodding, but there were hints of doubt behind his eyes. The boy was becoming wiser with time… Soon enough James would realize something wasn't right and never _had_ been… Hun dreaded that day… James bit eagerly into the big sandwich and began to quickly eat. Hun lamely picked at the food, hardly ever looking up from the ground. Daniel began to rub the older child's back in anything but innocence. Hun stopped and not a muscle moved. Pain flickered in grey eyes before being banished.

 _Don't feel. Don't allow yourself to feel. To feel will be to feed his longings..._

But then again, not feeling was doing no good either… How much worse would it be if Hun reacted this time? Or how much better…? No, Hun wouldn't risk testing it.

Soon enough James finished eating and scrambled up. "Daniel, can I go explore in the forest a bit?" James asked hopefully.

"I was about to _tell_ you to," Daniel replied. Hun's eyes closed, knowing what that meant. At least Daniel was willing to hold off until James wouldn't see… Or hear…

"Yay! Okina kyodai, are you coming too?" James asked.

"Hun hasn't finished eating," Daniel said to James.

"Oh," James said, looking at little upset at this. He smiled quickly after, though. "But when you're done _you_ can come _too_!"

"I'll tag along as well," the man said, not inclined to let the duo out of his sight alone together for even a moment. That would give them opportunity to flee. That was unacceptable. James grinned, scrambling up and racing off into the forest, eyes sparkling mischievously. Great Marsh was through here. He'd always wanted to see it, and now he could without Hun being protective and telling him he couldn't! Soon enough he vanished…

PKMN

Daniel suddenly and tightly grabbed and forced Hun down onto the ground, the child letting out a squeal of surprise before trying to struggle. The little one was no match for the full grown man and never had been. They both knew it. Hun was swift and lithe, and many times could manage to slip away, but there was nowhere to go to, and the man would keep pursuing until he had what he wanted, and Hun had virtually no muscle but the man was ripped… In this position it was best to just let it happen instead of trying to get away. That would anger Daniel and Daniel might try and hurt James instead to get back at Hun. Daniel preferred little boys but he liked looking at little girls too, so that Hun could pass as either appealed very much to him. Daniel liked James for the same reason. Hun took a deep breath, bracing for it like always, eyes tightly closed and tongue being bitten to keep from crying out. The child prayed James wouldn't come back and see... Daniel got comfortable and it began…

PKMN

James skipped through the marsh, carefree and happy and unconcerned about anything, even the potential threats in this swampy land; drowning, quicksand, rogue Pokémon, etc. James didn't even think about any of that. He was too excited to be free and outside again. He didn't like being cooped up in the house and not allowed outside. It made him feel trapped and stir-crazy. Perhaps he _was_ trapped… That dark thought came and went as quickly as it had appeared. James forced it to. He wouldn't leap to conclusions… But was it leaping…? Again he pushed the thought away. Perhaps he just was in denial…

He suddenly heard a distressed cry and turned with a gasp. His eyes widened. There, trapped in the mud, was a wild Carnivine! "Oh no," James said, concern and worry springing to his eyes. He wanted to go to it, but then it might attack him in its fear or try and eat him, but he couldn't just leave it to _die_. He reached into a pocket and drew out the only Pokeball he'd ever carried. It was Growlie's, once, but then he'd released Growlie, so it was empty now. He tucked it back away, eyes narrowing determinedly, then plunged headlong into the mud to drag the Carnivine out.

The Carnivine growled at him and snapped, but it was tired, James saw. It was _very_ tired. "Easy boy, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to help," James cooed gently to it. He reached out his hand slowly. The Carnivine snapped meekly at it but then gave up, exhausted. It began to sniff the hand curiously. "Here, you can have this," James said, carefully bringing out some food and holding his hand out again. The Carnivine sniffed then snapped it eagerly up. It must have been here a long time. It was starving, it seemed. Which probably meant freeing it would be signing his own death warrant, but he _couldn't_ leave it, he just _couldn't_.

James took hold of it and pulled and pulled, and finally he got the tired Carnivine out of the mud. He swallowed nervously as it looked at him. He cried out as it suddenly pounced on him and wrapped around his body. It was going to eat him! Wait, this tickled. Soon enough he was laughing gleefully as the Pokémon showed its gratitude. "Stop it, Carnivine, stop! I'm ticklish, and I'm not food!" James insisted through giggles.

"Carnivine," the Carnivine gratefully replied.

James grinned at it, turning around. "You must be starving. We have a picnic back in the meadow through the woods, but it's not very good food. At least it's something, though. You must have been stuck a long time. Can you move much?" he asked.

"Nivine," the Carnivine replied in distress, shaking its head.

"Oh… Well, I can bring you there. If you want, that is. I have a Pokeball. Would you like to come with me? I don't have any Pokémon yet. My growlithe I set free because he needed to go home to mummy and daddy to comfort them since I ran away from home and they might be sad," James said, pulling out the Pokeball.

"Carnivine!" Carnivine eagerly replied, immediately activating it himself and entering into the Pokeball.

"All right, I earned my first _Pokémon_!" James cheered excitedly, pumping his hand in the air. "I can't wait to show Hun!" Immediately he set back towards the picnic at a run, forgetting how dirty and muddy he was. Hun would probably be mad and lecture him, but he hardly even cared. He was too excited!

PKMN

"You did well, Hun," Daniel praised, climbing off the little one. Hun lay still a moment longer, willing away the nausea and pain. Slowly sitting up, the child began dressing, forcing back the feelings of shame and disgrace. "You've been enjoyable. You're starting to get a little old for my tastes, though. Honestly, I've held onto you longer than others I've had. Remember the last one, Hun? Your surrogate sibling just like you're _James's_? The one before _him_ lasted longer as well, but not by much. You've broken the record. Maybe James will break _yours_ …"

"You won't touch James," Hun hissed through gritted teeth, eyes closed tightly. It hurt to remember the other one. One day he'd just disappeared, and Hun hadn't known where he'd gone for the longest time… But time revealed many things, and Hun had learned the truth eventually. Buried under the house with many other bodies of little ones who had gone missing, who were never missed, or who had been sold to the man like Hun had been... Or so Daniel claimed, but that could be a lie. Daniel often lied. He liked to trick desperate parents who didn't know what his true intentions were… Then again, Daniel was vehement that Hun had been sold so maybe it was true. The saddest part of it all was that even if it was so, somehow, for some unfathomable reason, the child still missed them and wished they would come back one day to rescue their little one… They never would, of course, but still Hun missed them so badly… Why had they sold their baby? Were they just that worthless and good-for-nothing, or had there been another reason? Hun didn't know and couldn't remember, and probably never _would_ …

"You won't be able to do much when you're dead," Daniel coldly murmured, playing with a strand of Hun's hair.

"You admit so freely you're a serial killer," Hun growled.

" _You'll_ never tell. You won't get the _chance_ … And neither will James… I think I'll tell him you fell or that you took your own life because you hated him or some other such lie," the man replied. He grabbed the child's head, bending it to the side and preparing to snap the neck! Hun cried out in fear.

"Hun, Daniel, guess what!" James suddenly called from the woods, racing back into the meadow.

Immediately Hun was released, gasping in relief and turning quickly and gratefully, silently thanking James and this distraction a thousand times over. THe child started and frowned curiously, raising an eyebrow on noticing James's muddy condition. Ototo had gone into the _marsh_? Was he crazy? That place could be a _death_ trap if one didn't know what they were doing, and even experienced hikers had fallen victim to its treacherous sinkholes, predators, and drop-offs!

"James, what were you thinking going into the marsh?!" Hun demanded, personal well-being forgotten for the sake of the younger one who needed to be protected, and needed to be saved and watched over, and needed to be provided for because he was too young to have to do it himself like Hun had had to do. The child wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, James least of all.

"I'm sorry, Hun-sama, but I was curious! It's okay. I'm back and well, plus guess what?! I caught my first Pokémon _ever_!" James proudly said, displaying the now filled Pokeball with a grin. "Growlie was a gift from mummy and daddy, but _this_ one is the first I've ever caught on my very own," James boasted. "Want to see? It's a Carnivine!" Immediately he released it without awaiting an answer.

"Nivine!" Carnivine exclaimed, diving at the picnic meal and devouring it quickly.

James grinned excitedly. "The poor thing was caught in the mud and it was sinking and it was starving, and I couldn't just leave it to die so I pulled it out and I thought it might eat me but it didn't! It was grateful and I offered to bring it back with me to feed it and asked if it wanted to come with me. It agreed so here we are," James swiftly narrated. "Carnivine, return." Immediately Carnivine did so. James tucked away the Pokeball, still grinning. "What do you think of him?" he asked.

PKMN

Hun blinked blankly, still trying to process the rush of words James had used. Finally the other replied, "That's _amazing_ …" And it really was. A wild Carnivine caught in a matter of seconds? All James had to do was _ask_? It was remarkable…

"What was _your_ first Pokémon, Senpai?" James questioned Hun.

Hun blinked blankly then shifted a bit awkwardly. "I… haven't caught one," the other admitted, albeit reluctantly. "I haven't had much opportunity to _try_."

"Really? Wait, I have an idea! We can go on a Pokémon journey together! I'm not old enough yet, but _you_ are, and you had only just started one when you found me and then had to start taking care of me—I'm sorry for making you have to stop, Hun, I really am—but now that I'm better you can start again and take me _too_!" James said.

"I never regretting having to stop for you," Hun replied, unable to help a little smirk. James grinned.

Protectiveness surged through Hun as the older child felt the rage radiating from Daniel. Daniel didn't like losing control. Daniel didn't like his little toys doing or discussing things he didn't approve of… Imagine the surprise Hun felt, then, when Daniel said, "James, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Hun started, turning sharply with eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right here… "You really don't mind, sir?" James asked hopefully.

"Not at all. In fact I'll bring you and Hun to the Pokémon lab first thing tomorrow and Hun can select a starter, then you two can be off," Daniel said. "We'll go home soon, but Hun and I are going to take a walk along the riverbank first. You stay here and play with your Carnivine."

And therein lay the trap, the older child realized immediately. An 'accident' that left Hun either drowned or with a snapped neck wouldn't be suspicious, and to learn of the death would greatly shake James to the point James wouldn't be inclined to leave again and Daniel could take back control. James would be at his mercy, at that point, vulnerable and in mourning, and the younger boy would be easy prey. Daniel could get rid of the Carnivine simply enough and just tell James it had run away because it didn't like him. That would in turn weaken and hurt James all the more… James would be completely malleable to this sick and twisted man's fantasies…

"Okay," James agreed smiling brightly, so oblivious to what was about to befall him… Daniel took Hun's hand and began walking away. Hun looked back at James as they went towards the woods. James was so good, so pure, so innocent… No… _No_! Hun wouldn't let it happen, no!

Suddenly and viciously Hun jerked away from Daniel and ran towards James. "James, run!" the child ordered.

James started and looked over, flustered. "But…" he began.

"Ototo, run!" Hun repeated. Confused, James turned and began racing towards the woods, putting complete trust in Hun. Soon enough Hun caught up and seized his hand, dragging him along behind.

"Hun, what's happening? Why are we running?!" a now panicked James demanded, fear in his eyes. Something was wrong _after_ all. James was surprised, honestly, that he _wasn't_ surprised to learn this.

"Keep going, brother," Hun replied calmly as Daniel screamed and bellowed curses and threats after them.

"But I can't keep _up_!" James wailed, tears of fear threatening his eyes now.

"If I slow down for you, ototo, how will you ever get better?" Hun answered simply. James shivered at the words Hun had used. Once before the other had spoken them. This time, though, the stakes were much higher.

PKMN

The two children were panting, pushing through the bushes towards the marsh. There was no cover there, Hun knew, but maybe it would swallow Daniel up… Or them… Of course at this point Hun was dead either way. The older feared, though, what would happen to James. James didn't deserve this, not _any_ of it. He shouldn't have to be risking death for a reason he didn't even understand. He didn't deserve to fall victim to Daniel who now, should he catch them, would hurt James so much worse than he had ever hurt Hun and make Hun watch before killing the older in front of the younger… James would suffer… James would pay… James would take the consequences of _Hun's_ actions, and that wasn't right in Hun's eyes!

"Keep going, otouto," Hun insisted through breaths. The older realized they had slowed greatly. The older saw how exhausted James was.

"Hun, please! What's going on?!" James sobbed. He was trying hard to keep up, but his legs burned from the effort of trying and he was scratched up from the bushes and his little body just couldn't _take_ this mad dash for whatever… But he didn't question his okina kyodai. Okina kyodai understood what they were doing. James could trust Hun, he _could_! He would trust Hun no matter what because Hun had never given him reason _not_ to trust.

Hun slid to a stop, looking around, then pulled James onward once more. "He is a bad man, James. Daniel is a very bad man," Hun said.

"But he takes _care_ of us!" James protested.

"He kills little children once he becomes bored of them," Hun replied, skipping over the details. "I had a surrogate big sibling once, like I am to you. Daniel killed him, he killed him! And he buried him under the house with the bodies of other little ones. He likes them, James. He likes to play with them, but not in a good way. He likes to hurt them, and when they get too old for his tastes he gets rid of them and moves onto the next. He wants to kill _me_ now, and then he'll start to hurt you. He'll hurt you very badly, and when you begin getting too old he'll take another little child and begin grooming them _too_."

James's eyes were wide in terror. He wasn't sure what Hun meant by a lot of it, but he got the gist. Daniel hurt little kids, which meant he was hurting Hun—though what Hun meant by hurting James wasn't sure, and probably didn't want to know—and then when they got too old for his liking he killed them and moved onto another. "Wh-what did he do to you?" James demanded in tears. He wanted to know! What was Hun hiding?

"Never mind, little brother. Know only that had he taken me into the woods, I would have come back dead in his arms either drowned or with my neck snapped. He would have told you it was an accident but he would be lying. If he kills me, James, you don't stop to be sad! You keep running and running and running until you're far away, and when you're safe _then_ you can be sad for me and cry, but not before!" Hun shot.

"No! I-I won't let him kill you!" James protested, tears blinding his vision as he wept. "I can't-I can't do it without you, Hun! I'm not good enough or smart enough or old enough or _brave_ enough!"

"Ototo, you are more than good enough, and you are smarter than you even know you are, and you are old enough… And James, you _have_ to be brave, you _must_ be. You _are_. You will be brave when the time comes you have to be. I _know_ you will," Hun said.

"Don't leave me!" James screamed angrily and fearfully and miserably, clutching onto Hun's hand in a death-grip.

"I'm doing all I can _not_ to," Hun promised.

PKMN

They ran out into Great Marsh and raced through it. A little farther and they'd be in a town where they could get help. Just then they heard a truck roaring and turned. James's eyes widened in fear. "It's Daniel!" he exclaimed. Hun cursed and cut quickly off the safe path, racing blindly into the unknown. They ran towards some cover, but the truck was roaring nearer and nearer. Hun suddenly thrust the terrified James into a log and covered it with some brambles. "Stay here! I'll lead him off," Hun said.

"No! Don't leave me!" James screamed. "I'll come, I'll move faster, just don't leave me!"

"Stay here, ototo. I'll come back for you. I promise," Hun vowed. Gently Hun kissed James's head and ruffled his hair before swiftly bolting out of hiding. Daniel had gotten out of his truck. Of course. Why would he risk sinking his precious truck? Immediately he gave chase. James watched helplessly from his place of hiding, tears burning his eyes. He sobbed, covering his mouth...

Hun had led Daniel back into the woods away from James and soon heard no further pursuit. For a moment the child was almost convinced it would be okay… And then James screamed, and the sound chilled Hun through to the bone... Hun slid to a stop, paling, and immediately turned around and booked it back towards the marsh. "James! James!" the child screamed, shoving out of the underbrush and sliding to a stop. Daniel's truck was racing away! "James!" Hun cried out, immediately giving chase. "Daniel, bring him back! Daniel, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

PKMN

It wasn't until about half an hour later that Hun managed to track them. The child gazed numbly down at the burning blaze consuming the wreckage of Daniel's truck. The little one could hardly breathe, mouth opening and closing as if wanting to scream but unable to. Daniel would not have ditched his truck… "James!" Hun found the power to scream, racing down towards it desperately… It was stupid to do because any second now that thing could blow up, but Hun didn't care. "James, James answer me! Otouto! Ototo!" The child reached the truck and gasped, spotting a figure inside. It was Daniel! Next to him on the seat was a bag that looked to contain a body! "James!" Hun cried out. Hun scrambled around the other side, choking on the smoke and the toxic scent that was pouring off the burning wreckage. Hun reached the door and seized the blazing hot handle, trying to pry it open. Hands burning, the child bit back a shriek of pain but kept trying to pull it open. "James!" Hun cried again, giving up on opening the jammed door and trying instead to break the window with a heavy stick. The child was too young and small, though, to have the strength to do so.

The flames had reached the gas. The truck was going to blow up, but Hun wasn't leaving without James, no! The child hit the window again. Again it failed to break. The fire reached the gas. Here came the explosion, Hun knew. It was too late now for either of them. Hun swallowed, eyes closing. Here was hoping it would be quick. All at once something exclaimed, "Onix!" Hun's eyes flew open as suddenly a wild Onix appeared! It wrapped around the little one swiftly and dragged Hun away from the truck.

"No!" Hun screamed as the truck blew up. The Onix dove, shielding the child with its body completely. The next moment Hun passed out…

PKMN

Softly moaning, the young one's eyes flickered open weakly. The child winced, bringing a hand to his, or her, head and carefully sitting up. The little one remembered tracking Daniel's car and finding it on fire and… Hun's eyes shot open. James! Then there was an explosion but a wild Onix appeared and saved Hun and… wait… The child looked back. Onix was what was being leaned on right now! And it was sleeping. Hun started, standing up and wavering unsteadily. The Onix steadied the child with the tip of its tail, opening a sleepy eye and growling menacingly.

"You took me away from there! My little brother was in that truck!" Hun shouted at it.

The Onix raised itself up then picked an item up in its mouth, setting it down in front of the little human it had saved. It was the sack! Hun's eyes widened and the child immediately dove into it before starting and pulling out nothing but clothes and other various assorted things. James hadn't been inside the truck… But then where had he _been_ …? Hun felt a stinging sensation threatening their eyes, but willed it away. The child looked towards the horizon, expression grieved. James would be found, he _would_ … But even as that promise came to mind, the child knew it was a lie… Hun would never see James again… The little one almost wept in that moment, but wouldn't allow it. No… No more weeping… No more feelings, no more emotion, no more anything… No more anything… Hun was done. Just done… The child looked at the Onix and drew out a Pokeball. Well, this was as good a place to start as any.

"Come with me," Hun said to it simply. It wasn't an order, it wasn't a request, it was just a suggestion. A statement. There was no hint of emotion there… There never would be again… The Onix raised its head, curiously and ponderously looking at the Pokeball. Finally it nodded and Hun captured it. Hun looked at the ball quietly then tucked it away. Without a word more, the young one left, leaving the bag and the past behind once and for all…


	4. Rescue

Rescue

(A/N: Last chapter in the story. Sorry there wasn't more action in it, for those readers who were hoping for some. I wrote this a while ago and lost motivation to write a battle scene, so it never really manifested. I hope, though, that for the most part it was good. Reviews appreciated, and constructive criticism.)

The infiltration was going well. 'So far so good', as it was said. Their plan was going off without a hitch, but then the best laid plans of mice and men and all that. James knew that all too well. He and Butch lowered themselves into the building silently, alighting to the floor without a sound. "009 to others," Domino's voice said over their coms.

"We read you, Black Tulip," Butch replied.

"Roger that," Oakley added from wherever her and her sister were.

"Us as well," Jessie's said.

"Tyson and I are tapping into the camera feeds. Annie and Oakley, you two are in a red hot spot. Exercise extreme caution. Even _that_ might not be enough to get you out of this mess," Domino said.

"We'll see," Oakley replied, chuckling.

"James and Butch, your path to Holding Block A is clear. Jessie, Cassidy, you may have a few more problems. Be careful on your way to Holding Block B. Annie, Oakley, like I said you're in a red hot spot. Holding Block C is probably where they're being kept. Be careful," Domino said.

"Roger," all six replied together.

"Good luck, guys," Tyson added. "Err, just a suggestion, and it might hurt to hear, but… James and Butch, you two are… will be… close to their 'interrogation' rooms. Just another word for torture facilities. You may want to linger there if you find no one in Holding Block A."

James swallowed dryly and closed his eyes, willing back a wave of nausea. Hadn't Hun suffered enough in life as it was? "We're on it," he replied. With that they all cut contact for the time being.

"You ready to crash and burn?" Butch asked, smirking.

James chuckled. "It'll be nothing new," he answered. In more ways than one…

 **Past**

James had made the error of coming out of his hiding spot too early and trying to get back into the cover of the woods. He'd hoped to find Hun. Instead Daniel had found _him_. Before he'd even gotten out of the marsh Daniel had found him. James screamed in terror as the man picked him up and brought him towards his truck. He threw James into the backseat and climbed in the front, chuckling. "Hun, Hun!" James screamed.

"Your sibling isn't coming back," the man replied, and James paled. No…

"You killed Hun, you killed Hun!" James shrieked almost hysterically as he burst into tears, shaking like a leaf from anger, fear, and misery all together.

"Shut up!" Daniel snapped sharply. He began driving away. James looked out the back window then started. Hun had just raced from the woods and was looking for him!

"Hun, Hun!" James screamed on seeing the other.

"I told you, Hun…" Daniel began.

"You lied! Hun's behind us, and my big sibling is going to hunt you down no matter what! You'll see!" James insisted.

"James, James, James. Hun couldn't hope to outrace a truck," Daniel replied, chuckling. James paled as the truth in this statement hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't rely on Hun, not this time. This time he was on his own because Hun couldn't be there… This time he had to be brave, like Hun said he could be. And he would be smart. Hun believed he could be. _Was_ he smart…? Hun said he was, and so he would prove his big sibling right. He would! They were on a dirt road, careening down it quickly. James swallowed, looking out the window at a very steep ravine. Wait… That was it! All at once James pushed open the back door of the car and threw out his Pokeball. "Carnivine, help me!" he cried out as the carnivine appeared on the road looking confused. On realizing what was happening, confusion became alarm.

"Nivine!" it exclaimed.

"What the…?" Daniel began to say, but before he could continue James leapt forward and jerked the wheel hard towards the ravine. Daniel shrieked in horror as the truck flew over the edge! James screamed in terror. All at once vines wrapped around him and he was pulled from the truck. James looked up. Carnivine knew vine whip!

"Carnivine!" James exclaimed in glee. He gasped, looking down. The truck rolled a few times and suddenly Daniel's screams stopped. Then the car crashed violently. Then there was fire and James saw blood, or thought he did. James sobbed, burying his face in Carnivine and shaking. Daniel was gone. He never wanted Daniel to die, he didn't! He just wanted to get away!

"Vine?" Carnivine asked worriedly. James sniffled and smiled weakly up at the Pokémon.

"I'm okay, Carnivine," he said, wiping his eyes and forcing a brave grin. The grin fell, though, and he looked down. "I have to find Hun!" he said in determination. Quickly he returned his carnivine and raced back towards the marshes. He had to find Hun, he just _had_ to! …He never did… He never saw Hun again…

 **Present**

And now he may never see Hun again for _real_ this time, James realized with sinking heart. The Holding Blocks had all been checked. There was no sign of Attila and Hun. "They can't have disappeared off the face of the Earth," Butch was saying to the others. "There's gotta be a room or a Holding Cell we don't know about. There are signs of recent torture in the interrogation room. They're here!" he insisted.

James looked around the Interrogation Chamber they were now in, searching for any hint at a clue. Not even a blood trail. Wait, what was…? His eyes narrowed curiously and he approached. He'd seen blood against the wall. At first glance it didn't seem to be anything, but there was something about it… He approached it and checked carefully. All at once he started, standing up. "One of them left a message," James realized.

Butch looked over at James. "Who?" Butch asked.

"Hun!" James exclaimed.

Butch started and quickly joined James. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a… a skull and crossbones next to a D?" James replied, tracing the image carefully. Wait… He started. "Daniel…" he breathed.

"Who?" Butch asked.

James grimaced. How to explain it without arousing suspicion? "Daniel was the name of a notorious kidnapper. I learned about him from my tutors; very obscure, virtually unknown because he was never caught… But he hid the bodies below his house in a chamber beneath the floors… The children's remains were his trophies."

Butch looked appalled at this. "What are you getting at James?" he asked. "You telling me somewhere in this floor, or in a room nearby, there's a hidden staircase or something leading to an underground room?"

"Precisely," James replied. "Wow that was a big leap."

Butch shrugged casually. "Hey, I can use deductive reasoning when I want. Look loser, you know how crazy this sounds?" he asked.

"We both know you've heard crazier," James replied, smirking.

Butch chuckled, closing his eyes. "True enough. Let's go," he said. "You hear all that guys? Meet us here," he added into the communicators.

"Roger," the others replied. Butch and James began scanning for a hidden staircase.

"Were they ever found?" Butch suddenly asked.

"They?" James asked.

"The children," Butch answered.

James paused, confusion in his eyes. "No one even knew they existed," he finally answered. "Daniel was an unknown killer."

"Then how did your _tutors_ learn about him?" Butch challenged, sensing there was far more to this story than James was letting on.

James looked at him. After a moment he replied, "Honestly they didn't… But Hun, who I consider a tutor of mine, did…"

" _How_ did Hun...? You know what, I probably don't want to know," Butch said.

"You don't… Trust me you don't…" James replied. Butch shuddered at the implications. All at once something moved under his fingertips. He frowned and pushed. A wall slowly slid open! Butch blinked. James turned in shock. The two looked down into the darkness uncertainly.

"Here goes nothin'," Butch murmured.

"I know," James replied. "Should we wait for the others?"

"Screw it," Butch said. Immediately he started down. Just then the rest arrived. Honestly James was relieved. He didn't like the idea of going down there without backup.

"James, we…" Jessie began. James put a finger to his lips and they all immediately fell silent, looking at the open wall in shock. Quietly they followed Butch and James down into the depths of the Plasma base…

PKMN

Hun and Attila looked up as the cell doors opened, expecting Team Plasma guards. Rather, Attila looked up from his position holding the fading and borderline unconscious Hun in his arms. "My partner needs help already!" Attila insisted. He caught his breath as an unconscious Plasma guard was tossed onto the floor and the door was unlocked. He looked up in disbelief to see who was there. "G- _guys_ …?" he said, too relieved and grateful to even be able to believe what he was seeing.

"Attila!" Annie exclaimed, racing inside. Attila rose swiftly and caught her in his arms.

"Annie!" he said with a gasp, holding her tightly. She clung to him desperately.

"Hun!" Oakley screamed, seeing Hun's current state. She raced to the agent's side and fell to her knees, cradling Hun in her arms with tears slipping down her cheeks unchecked. "Hun, wake up. Oh Arceus, please, wake up," she begged.

Hun's eyes weakly flickered open and fell on her. After a moment the agent reached up, brushing her tears away lightly and murmuring, "You're slowing down."

Oakley laughed weakly and grinned down at the other, but the grin soon vanished. "You'll be okay… Please… You _have_ to be okay. You have to make it…" she said.

Hun nodded and looked over at the rest, who were concernedly keeping their eyes open for Team Plasma. Except James. James's eyes were fixed on Hun, and he was silently crying without shame, teeth clenched. "Hun… okina kyodai," he said, voice breaking.

Hun nodded at him. "Otouto…" the agent said. James swallowed painfully. "I knew you would come through, James," the injured Rocket gently said to him. James sobbed and raced to Hun, hugging tightly and startling the others. Wait, since when was James close to Hun? After a moment Hun hugged him gently back.

"I'll get you out, I promise senpai, I promise!" James desperately vowed. "You'll be okay! Just hang on! Just-just hang on… Don't leave me…"

Hun chuckled. "Otouto… you don't need me anymore…" the agent replied.

"Don't _say_ that!" James insisted. "Then you'll give up! I don't _want_ you to give up, Hun!"

Hun gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "I never give up, James… You know that," the agent replied before slipping back into unconsciousness.

PKMN

Hun's eyes flickered open, revealing an emergency room. The agent's eyes closed once more, a sigh of relief escaping the lips. "Don't close your eyes…" a soft voice said. Hun opened them and spotted an obviously tired and disheveled Oakley beside the bed. How long had she stayed here for, the agent wondered? "Don't close them ever again…" she added.

"Never sleep never die," Hun murmured to her. She swallowed tightly and nodded. "You look awful." She laughed tiredly, hugging Hun. Hun held her back.

"Hun, you're awake!" James enthusiastically cheered, entering the room and seeing Hun awake.

"What happened after I passed out?" Hun asked.

"Tyson picked you up, we made a run for it, Team Plasma tried to interfere and we won the ensuing battle and managed to slip away before their reinforcements came. Otherwise we'd _all_ be imprisoned now," James summarized.

"Sounds like I missed a lot," Hun dryly remarked.

"It wasn't all that exciting, actually. Well, maybe it was, but still," James replied, shrugging.

"You came through," Hun said to him.

James blushed and looked to the side. "I did what I had to do to get you and Attila out. We _all_ did," he replied.

"I knew you would," Hun murmured, ignoring James's attempt at humility.

James stared at Hun, a lump growing in his throat. Hun was the only one who had _ever_ truly believed in him... Hun had raised him up and taught him to become more than he ever thought he could be… "Thank you," James said.

 _Thank you for being my sibling, my mentor, my friend, my parent. Thank you for being so much you never should have had to be. Thank you for believing in me, for protecting me. Thank you for so much that words perhaps could never be enough to express my gratefulness._

Hun nodded, understanding James's meaning. "I regret nothing say for..." the agent began. Hun trailed off.

 _Say for perhaps losing you all those years ago and failing you then when you most needed me…_

"It wasn't your fault," James replied quietly. "It wasn't _either_ of our faults." Hun sighed through the nose, but nodded nonetheless.

Oakley was left to try and puzzle out what the two meant. She'd probably never know, no one would, but maybe no one else _had_ to. What mattered now was Hun and Attila recovering from their ordeal. It was done… It was done and they were safe.

 _ **End**_


End file.
